Talk:Charles II of England
Okay--We have him as King of England, being preceded by Charles I as King of England, Scotland, and (wormwood! wormwood!) Ireland. Charles I's succession box has him as King of Britain being preceded by James VI and I as King of England, Scotland, and (wormwood! wormwood!) Ireland, and succeeded by this schmuck as King of Britain. James VI and I has two succession boxes: King of Scotland, preceded by his tragically misunderstood mother and succeeded by Charles I, again as King of Scotland. The other box lists him as King of Britain with two predecessors: Elizabeth I as Queen of England and (wormwood! wormwood!) Ireland, and Mary as Queen of Scotland (should by the way say "Queen of Scots," shouldn't it? And King of Scotland should be King of Scots. Or so I believe--I may be wrong on that.) and succeeded by Charles I as King of Britain. This is all terribly untidy, don't you believe? Turtle Fan 00:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Just a thought, that historical figures from OA should, in their templates, have their specific novella listed as the appearance. We've begun treating each novella as a distinct work in some areas, and I'd like to see that become our standard across the board. The novellas are no more closely related to each other than any of them is to any other Atlantis work, and "Nouveau Redon" is much more closely related to USA. :That's a good idea. I may want to pull the thing apart and put it back together again altogether. TR 01:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) By the way, Charles here was one ugly motherfucker, wasn't he? Turtle Fan 22:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's good to be da king. TR 01:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's like the Chinese say: "The Emperor's ugly daughter will never lack for suitors." Turtle Fan 12:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) James II, William & Mary So appropos of nothing: you may recall veiled remarks in TBS about the last time England saw a coup was in 1688. My google search of CdE suggests there more of this, and it even appeared that the relevant monarchs were mentioned by name. So we may get three more historicals at a minimum. Articles on William and Mary would also be buttressed a bit by the fact that a hotel called the "William and Mary", located in I think Washington D.C./Victoria plays a role in T2G. I'd almost created articles based on that alone, then realized it was an incredibly slender grounds for doing so. TR (talk) 16:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Good call on not doing the articles based on the hotel alone, but if we can string together a few of those stray references, culled from across several different stories, we can definitely justify the articles. :Or we can just do so based on their being mentioned by name in CdE. That alone is good enough for me. :Since they're talking about monarchs in relation to coups, are there any hints as to whether the incumbent monarch will have some sort of involvement? Turtle Fan (talk) 19:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I sensed approval on the part of the incumbent monarch and his consort. (Another historical added. Cha-ching.) TR (talk) 20:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC)